Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a bag for collecting animal waste and particularly to a bag which is attached to a hand-held scoop device.
In my earlier application Ser. No. 003,530 a hand-held scoop device is provided with an elongated, flexible handle joined to a rim at an obtuse angle. The rim is of flexible steel. Attached to the rim is a disposable bag which preferably is provided with a perforation in the side wall that can slide down the handle until it abuts the rim. The bag is then reverse-folded through the rim leaving a skirt resiliently attached to the rim for holding the bag onto the rim. The bag is held by the rim and the scoop is swung with a snap action such as with a golf club swing. The scoop device and bag are thus thrust under the feces, lifting it off the ground and into the bag. On some occasions the feces may be soft and sticky such that part of the feces adheres to the ground. In these instances the movement of the bag past the feces to collect the feces will rub the exterior of the bag on the feces adhering to the ground and contaminate the outside of the bag.